plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Primal Peashooter
'Primal Peashooter '(tạm dịch: Đậu Xạ Thủ Nguyên Thủy) là cây thứ năm lấy được trong thế giới Jurassic Marsh trong ''Plants vs. Zombies 2''''. ''Nó chính là phiên bản nguyên thủy của Peashooter. Cứ mỗi ba giây, nó sẽ bắn ra một viên đậu cứng như đá có khả năng làm đơ zombie trong nửa giây, hoặc đẩy zombie đó lại một ô. Mỗi viên đậu đá này gây ra 2.5 sát thương bình thường. Loại zombie duy nhất miễn nhiễm với đặc tính đẩy lùi của nó là Jurassic Bully. Đặc tính đẩy lùi này cũng khiến cho zombie đang bị đơ di chuyển trở lại. Nguồn gốc Cũng như phiên bản hiện đại của nó, Primal Peashooter được dựa trên loài ''Pisum savitum. ''Cái tên "peashooter" cũng để chỉ phiên bản đồ chơi của ống xì đồng, hoặc từ lóng cho súng nhỏ. Âm thanh Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 175 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Primal Peashooters shoot heavy stunning peas at zombies. Special: primal peas occasionally knock zombies back Primal Peashooter may be primitive, but that doesn't stop him from enrolling and excelling in several software development correspondence courses. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 175 SÁT THƯƠNG: Bình thường TẦM ẢNH HƯỞNG: Thẳng khôi phục: Nhanh Đậu Xạ Thủ Nguyên Thủy bắn ra những viên đậu lớn có thể làm đơ zombie. Đặc biệt: những viên đậu nguyên thủy thỉnh thoảng đẩy được zombie Đậu Xạ Thủ Nguyên Thủy có thể hơi dừ, nhưng điều đó cũng không thể ngăn anh đăng kí và học xuất sắc ở những lớp phát triển phần mềm. Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, trên đầu Primal Peashooter sẽ mọc ra những tấm sừng như của một con Stegosaurus, đồng thời nó cũng bắn ra liên tiếp năm viên đậu đá, mỗi viên gây năm sát thương bình thường, và đẩy tất cả zombie trong cùng một ô phía trước nó lùi ra sau. Chiến thuật Primal Peashooter là một cây rất mạnh khi đấu tay bo với từng zombie một, bất kể độ trâu, vì lũ zombie sẽ bị cản trở rất nhiều từ hiệu ứng đẩy lùi của nó. Tuy nhiên, tốc độ bắn rùa bò của nó sẽ cho phép một số lượng lớn zombie dễ dàng tàn phá hàng phòng thủ, đặc biệt nếu người chơi chưa kịp trồng Primal Peashooter trên diện rộng. * Không nên kết hợp Primal Peashooter với Celery Stalker hay bất kì loại cây cẩu đạn nào, trừ những cây có khả năng bắn đạn tỏa, vì khả năng đẩy lùi zombie của Primal Peashooter sẽ khiến Celery Stalker không tấn công được và bị ăn, còn đạn ném thì thường sẽ bị trượt mục tiêu. Tuy nhiên, Primal Peashooter lại rất ăn rơ với những cây tấn công trên toàn một khu vực như Fume-shroom, Phat Beet và Snapdragon, vì hiệu ứng đẩy lùi có tác dụng co cụm một đám zombie lại với nhau. * Hiệu ứng do Plant Food mang lại khá yếu về mặt sát thương, nhưng nó lại có khả năng đẩy lùi zombie về vị trí ban đầu của Sân cỏ, điều này cho phép người chơi có thêm thời gian để trồng những cây khác hoặc phục hồi lại những cây đã chết bằng Intensive Carrot. * Một ưu điểm của viên đạn đá do Primal Peashooter bắn ra là khi nó đẩy một zombie lại, nó cũng khiến zombie đó bật lên không trung trong tích tắc, và có thể bị thổi đi bởi Blover. Điều này cũng có nghĩa là ngoại trừ Jurassic Bully và Zombot, khi kết hợp viên đạn này với Blover, người chơi có thể hạ gục được bất kì zombie đẩy được nào, kể cả Gargantuar, chỉ với một lần trồng. Chiến thuật này sẽ dễ thực hiện hơn nếu Primal Peashooter được cho Plant Food. * Cũng giống các cây bắn đậu khác, Primal Peashooter cũng kết hợp được với Torchwood để tăng sát thương lên zombie, mà tác dụng làm đơ hay đẩy lùi vẫn được giữ nguyên. * Trong thế giới Ancient Egypt, Primal Peashooter rất hữu dụng để đối phó với bão cát (sandstorm) vì đạn của nó có thể ngay lập tức dừng đợt tấn công này lại, buộc zombie phải bước ra khỏi cơn bão. Có thể áp dụng chiến thuật tương tự với những cơn bão tuyết (snowstorm) trong Frostbite Caves. * Trong thế giới Pirate Seas, sử dụng Primal Peashooter cũng khá hiệu quả để giải quyết những zombie trên các hàng không có ván. Swashbuckler Zombie hay Imp Pirate Zombie có thể bị đẩy ngược trở lại biển nếu chúng vẫn còn ở trên không, nhưng thỉnh thoảng glitch sẽ xảy ra, và thay vì bị giết, chúng sẽ... đi trên nước. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Primal Peashooter là một trong năm cây có khả năng đẩy lùi zombie lại mà không cần Plant Food. Nó cũng là cây tấn công đầu tiên có khả năng này. * Primal Peashooter là cây tấn công thứ hai có khả năng làm đơ zombie, cây đầu tiên là Kernel-pult. Tuy nhiên, thời gian làm đơ của Kernel-pult lại dài hơn rất nhiều. * Nếu một viên đậu đá bắn trúng Pianist Zombie, nhạc của nó sẽ bắt đầu lại. * Mặc dù Excavator Zombie hoàn toàn vô sự trước đạn của Primal Peashooter, zombie này vẫn có thể bị đơ hoặc đẩy lùi. ** Tuy nhiên, Excavator Zombie vẫn có thể bị thương nếu Primal Peashooter đang được cho Plant Food và có zombie khác phía trước Excavator Zombie, vì viên đạn nâng cấp có sát thương tỏa. * Lost Pilot Zombie có thể bị đẩy lùi bởi Primal Peashooter, kể cả khi vẫn còn đang treo lơ lửng trên không. Tuy nhiên, nó không bị rơi xuống đất sau khi bị đẩy lại, mà phải vài giây sau hoặc khi Blover được trồng. * Primal Peashooter và Pea Pod bắn ra ít đạn nhất khi được nâng cấp bởi Plant Food, với năm viên đạn. Tuy nhiên, Fire Peashooter chỉ thổi ra một luồng lửa khi nâng cấp mà không bắn lấy một viên đạn nào cả. * Primal Peashooter phát ra tiếng như tiếng ho khi được nâng cấp bằng Plant Food. * Mặc dù đạn của Primal Peashooter trông rất khác đạn do các cây bắn đậu khác tạo ra, nhưng khi viên đạn đó đi qua lửa thường hay lửa na-pan của Torchwood, nó lại trở về dạng đậu lửa thường hay na-pan tương ứng. Tuy nhiên, sát thương do những viên đạn này gây ra cũng có lớn hơn. ** Thêm nữa, những viên đạn đó vẫn giữ nguyên khả năng làm đơ và đẩy lùi zombie. * Đậu đá của Primal Peashooter có thể đẩy lùi được thùng do Barrel Roller Zombie lăn, nhưng những khối băng và máy trò chơi điện tử thì không. ** Đó là bởi vì những chiếc thùng được tính là zombie trong mã của trò chơi (vì thế chúng có thể bị đơ, làm chậm và thậm chí bị đẩy ra sau bởi những cây có tính năng tương tự). Xem thêm * Peashooter * Jurassic Bully * Đậu Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Jurassic Marsh Thể_loại:Jurassic Marsh Thể_loại:Cây bắn đậu Thể_loại:Cây bắn thẳng Thể_loại:Cây gây choáng Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh